Take time to realize
by imahinasyon
Summary: Just another NaLu fanfiction. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

It's a nice day at the kingdom of Fiore. Fairytail, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale's mages are enjoying themselves to the ball dance party that they are having. The party is for the Fairytail who vanished 7 years from Tenrou Island. The guild Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale are the one who planned for the party. Fairytail's girls are busy chatting with each other. While the boys are busy eating their own foods. Suddenly, the lights went off.

"H-hey! What happened? Who turned off the light?" Natsu asked complaining while there is still a food on his mouth.

"Oi! Flamed Brain! Don't talk when your mouth is full!" Gray said

Then, the spotlight on the stage opened. There was a girl, with a long white curly hair, sitting on a chair.

"Whooo! It's Mira-chan!"

"First of all, I want to thank the Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale Guild for planning this party for us." She said then smiled "So, I want to dedicate this song for all the Fairytail Members who waited for us in 7 years, and also, this song is for the guilds that helped to find us."

Mirajane starts to sing her wonderful voice. The mages remains silent while listening to Mirajane's sweet and wonderful voice. The song that she is singing is very beautiful and meaningful. Also, it is also very touching. After Mirajane sings, the mages gives Mirajane a round of applause. After Mirajane sang, the lights once again turned on and they played a sweet music. For dancing. Just like in prom nights. Some mages started to dance.

"I wish Gray-sama will ask Juvia to dance!" she said

"Juvia…" a voice said behind Juvia.

"Aahh~ Gray-sama!" she said in soft voice. But when she turned around, she saw a guy with a white hair from Lamia Scale and an ice wizard too.

"Eh? Lyon?" said Juvia

"Do you mind if I dance with you?" he asked and Juvia blushed

"_B-but…I want to dance with Gray-sama" she_ thought.

On the other side, the handsome guy from Blue Pegasus named Hibiki, walks towards to where is Fairytail's one and only celestial princess, Lucy and talk to her.

"Hi Lucy! Long time no see" he said

"Hibiki!" she answered then smiled "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm fine too"

Fairytail's Fire Dragon Slayer is busy eating foods with Happy and Gray. Lucy and Hibiki caught Natsu's attention. When Natsu saw Hibiki and Lucy, he starts to watch them.

"So, do you mind if I dance with you?" asked the charming Hibiki.

Happy noticed Natsu that he is watching someone

"Hey, Natsu? What's the matter?

"Hah? Nothing" he replied

"Sure!" replied Lucy to Hibiki

Then, Lucy took Hibiki's hand and dances with him.

"_So what if they dance? Who cares?" _Natsu thought "W-wait! What am I saying?" he said in a loud voice.

Levy noticed Natsu that he is watching Hibiki and Lucy dance together. Levy walks towards to Natsu and stand beside Natsu.

"They look so good together…don't you agree?" she said to Natsu

"L-levy?" Natsu said

"Whoa! I didn't know that you are good in dancing!" Lucy said

"Thank you" Hibiki replied

Back to Juvia and Lyon…

"_Oh no! what will Juvia do? What will Juvia do?" _she thought while blushing.

"Juvia-chan? What's the matter?" Lyon asked

"Juvia told you not to put 'chan' in my name" she said

"R-really? I-it's okay if I call you 'Juvia' ?" he asked

"Of course!" she said "O-okay, Juvia will dance with you" she added

Then, Juvia holds Lyon's hand and started to dance. Happy saw Juvia and Lyon dancing and flies to Gray

"Gray, look! It's Juvia and Lyon, they are dancing!"

"Huh? And so?" Gray replied

"Aren't you worried?" he asked

"Of course not!" he answered

Then, Happy saw Charle. She look so cute so he flies to Charle.

"Charle! You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you" she answered

Then Happy kneeled infront of her and said "Shall we dance?" he asked

Charle hold Happy's hand and said "Sure" then, they started to dance.

"Even though Happy is a cat, she can ask Charle to dance" Levy said then she looked at Natsu and tapped Natsu's shoulder

"You can do it Natsu!" she said then walked away.

"_Huh? What does she mean?" _Natsu thought "What's happening to me? Maybe I'm just hungry!" he said then walks towards the food section and get some food to eat.

At last, the song that is currently playing is finished so, Hibiki and Lucy stopped dancing and went back. Then another sweet song played.

"The first song is finished. Why are Lyon and Juvia are still dancing?" Gray thought

"Why? Are you worried?" Fairytail's Titania, Erza asked

"I'm just asking you know?"

"_What will Juvia do? He doesn't want to let Juvia's hand? How can I dance with Gray sama?" _she thought _"a-and he is looking into my eyes directly" _she thought in her mind.

Fairytail's celestial princess, saw Fairytail's Salamander eating on the food section

"Hey, Natsu!" she called "You are still eating?" she said

"Oh, Luce! Wanna eat?" Natsu asked

"No, thanks" she answered

"Juvia-chan, thank you for dancing with me" Lyon said

"It's nothing" Juvia answered

Levy saw Erza and walks towards her. They chat for a while

"Natsu is hopeless"

"Gray too"

Then they both made a sigh then laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

The wizards are still having fun on the party. Others are dancing, others are chatting, and others are just eating.

"I'm interested in making Natsu realize his feelings for Lucy" said Levy

"Me too…what should we do?" said Erza

"If you are a man, you will tell her how you feel!" a manly man said

"ELFMAN! You heard us?" Levy said in a surprised look.

"Then, If you are a 'man', you will ask evergreen to dance with you!" said Erza then she giggled

Lucy saw Erza and Levy and walks towards to them and chats with them.

"Hi Erza! Hi Levy-chan!" she greeted

"Lu-chan!"

"So, are you dancing?" erza asked

"Yep, I just danced with Hibiki"

"How about Natsu? Did he asked you to dance?"

"Well, no he is just eating all the time" she answered

"_That jerk!" _Erza thought

Meanwhile, Fairytail's Rain woman is busy looking for her 'Gray-sama'

"Gray-sama? Where are you?" she said

"Are you looking for Gray?" a girl with a pink long curly hair asked

"Sherry?" she said then added "Juvia is looking for Gray-sama all the time! But I can't see him"

"That's what you call 'love'" she answered

"L-love?" Juvia said then blushed

Another sweet song started to play. Natsu and Juvia were surprised to see Gray asked Lucy to dance.

"H-hey, Lucy, do you mind if you dance with me?" he asked

"Yeah, sure" Lucy answered and took Gray's hand

"Oh no! why is Gray-sama dancing with Lucy-san? Why not with Juvia?"

"Ah! Gray is dancing with Lucy?" Natsu shouted

"Why? Does it concern you?" asked Fairytail's Mirajane

Natsu didn't say anything and walks away. He went outside and takes fresh air.

"This is weird!" he said

"What's weird?" a voice said behind Natsu

When Natsu heard the voice, he looked back and saw a girl with a short hair, a mage from Fairytail.

"Lisanna?" he said then he looks up at the sky.

"Any problem? Natsu? You can tell me" she said

"Earlier, when I saw Hibiki and Lucy dancing, I felt something weird" he said. Do you know what it is?

"_It looks like Natsu is in love with Lucy" _she thought" what can do you feel?_ "she_ asked.

"Uhm…I felt annoyed" he said

"_Just as I thought…I want him to realize his feelings for Lucy" _she thought

"Lisanna, do you know why?"

Lisanna didn't answer Natsu's question.

"Why don't you asked Lucy to dance with you?" she asked

"Because…because…I don't know" he answered

"geez Natsu, you are hopeless! But I know you can do it!" Lisanna said then taps Natsu's shoulder and walks away.

"Wait, Levy also said to me that earlier?" he said "Jeez! I'm getting confused! This is so irritating!"

The song stopped so Lucy and Gray stopped dancing too.

"Gray, why don't you ask Juvia to dance with you?" Lucy said

"But…"

"You can do it! Okay?" Lucy said then walks out

Gray decided to walks towards Juvia, who is crying and jealous

"J-juvia, do you mind if I dance with you?"

Juvia stopped crying then smiled.

"Juvia is glad that you asked to dance with me, Gray-sama"

Then, they hold hands and started to dance.

"Erza, Levy, I will go out for a while to take some fresh air" Lucy said then she continues to walk outside.

When she got outside, he saw Natsu sitting under the tree and noticed that he looks sad and annoyed. Lucy walks towards Natsu and sit beside him.

"Natsu? Did something happen?" Lucy asked

"L-lucy?" he answered, looks surprised

"Why are you surprised? And, why is your face red?" she asked then looks at Natsu's face closely. Natsu gets back and started to look shy.

"N-nothing happened!" he said then looks up at the sky with so many stars.

Lucy looks up at the sky.

"The stars tonight are really beautiful isn't it?" she said

"w-well, yeah" he answered then he looked at Lucy's face. Lucy noticed that Natsu is looking at her that's why she looked at Natsu's face then smiled. Natsu, once again blushed.

Natsu stands up and said "It's amost midnight" he said. Then, he looked at Lucy and said

"H-hey Lucy, do you mind if I dance with you?" he asked

Lucy stands up, and holds Natsu's hands

"Yes, sure I will dance with you.

They started to dance outside, under the moonlight and stars.


End file.
